


Mine

by subtyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bruises, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtyler/pseuds/subtyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh likes to leave his mark on things that belong to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"Mmagh fuck," Tyler whimpered, trying his best to be quiet, as Josh grinded against him, digging him into the bathroom wall.

Josh move one hand to Tyler's hair and pulled his head back, creating more space for him to suck on Tyler's neck. He started slow, leaving sloppy kisses in a line up and down, but he soon began grinding even harder against Tyler and the wall, sucking hard onto his skin, leaving pink and red marks along his neck.

"Fuck- AHg fuck," Tyler moaned as Josh commenced to bite down on him.

Josh then lifted Tyler's shirt off, only briefly detaching his lips from Tyler's body, as he began to move down to his chest.

"God- fuck -what are you doing," Tyler asked attempting to remove Josh from himself. 

"I'm leaving you bruises baby, you're going to look so pretty when I'm done with you."

"Well- What if someone sees, my mom- fuck," He groaned.

Josh rose and clutched both sides of Tyler's jaw with his hands "That's the point." he said provocatively, and returned to Tyler's neck, sucking on already defined bruises, and creating new ones with his teeth and lips.

"Please," Tyler moaned, "It hurts."

"That means it's working" Josh replied, now taking off his shirt and pressing his body against Tyler's, placing both hands on the cold tiles that Tyler's back was against.

 

"People need to know baby," Josh said between breaths and kisses, "People need to know that you're mine, that you belong to me."

"If we tell people- then my family- Oh-OhH god-my parents- they'll find out" 

"Good." Josh said sternly, as he pulled himself away from Tyler.

"If they find out they'll never let me out of their sight, I'll never be able to see you."

"Wrong Tyler. You don't listen to anyone except for me, you hear that? You obey me, and only me." Josh barely finished his sentence before slamming himself back onto Tyler and this time biting his neck even harder than before. "They're gonna see my marks all over you, they're gonna know that you're mine."

 

Josh fumbled around for Tyler's belt hook as he continued to leave bruises on his neck. Tyler did the same, pulling Josh's jeans down as far as he could without repositioning himself, revealing Josh's aching erection. 

Josh grabbed Tyler's shoulders and switched places with him, leaning his back against the wall now.

"Get down," Josh ordered, "Suck."

Tyler immediately complied and was on his knees before Josh could finish speaking.

His breath hitched as he was met face to face with Josh's immense cock. He began first with his hands, skimming his fingers along Josh's length, then closed his eyes as he mouthed the tip of Josh's erection, moaning from the familiar weight on his tongue.

"Look at daddy when you suck his cock"

Tyler's eyes opened and he looked up at Josh, continuing his work on his member.

Josh then clutched the back of Tyler's head and gave a push forward, forcing his cock into Tyler's mouth. 

"Harder," he groaned, dripping pre-cum.

"MMm-ah" Tyler whimpered, as he was forced to take it all in. He then gave a hard suck, head bobbing up and down, his hand working the bit he couldn't fit into his mouth. Josh's hands hadn't left the back of his neck, adding force whenever Tyler was close to taking his whole length, the tip of his cock touching the back of Tyler's throat.

"Fuck, you're such a good boy for daddy," Josh moaned, as Tyler repeatedly gagged himself on his cock, sucking at a faster pace now.

 

"I want your cum in me daddy," Tyler said, still looking up at Josh, letting his hands make up for his mouths absence. "Please let me taste you." 

Quickly returning to his cock, Tyler dragged his tongue along Josh's sweet spots he knew so well.

"God- Fuck" Josh groaned arching his back, gripping tightly onto Tyler's hair "Open wide baby," he said as he curled his fingers into Tyler's hair, yanking his head further backwards so he had better aim into his mouth.

Tyler spread his jaw as wide as he could until he felt the warm thickness of Josh's cum stream onto his tongue and down his throat.

"mmm thank you daddy, you taste so good" he adulated.

 

"Turn around," Josh commanded, breathing heavily. "Face the wall, we're not done yet."

Tyler did as he was told and turned to face the tiles, almost shaking in anticipation for what he knew was short to come.

Once Tyler had wet Josh's fingers to his liking, he slid them inside of Tyler, in and out at a steady pace.

"More," Tyler moaned, "Please"

Josh complied and slid in one more, "You're so tight baby" he spoke, "You're gonna have to wait for daddy's cock to stretch you all out"

"Mmgive it to me please" Tyler begged.

 

Josh grazed his fingers over Tyler's entrance, "Such a perfect little hole" Josh spoke, more to himself than to Tyler.

Tyler whimpered at Josh's words, pleading for him once again.

Josh couldn’t deny his baby boy the cock he so desperately desired for any longer, so he gripped Tyler's hips as he teased his entrance.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered in Tyler's ear.

"Yes- yes please," Tyler moaned

With one swift movement, he pushed into Tyler, guiding his hips with the pace of his thrusts.

Josh began to kiss Tyler's neck once more, as he continued pumping into him, smirking at his work before biting on the clearly defined bruises trailing up and down Tyler's neck.

Tyler's moans must've been heard from outside the building, let alone outside of the bathroom.

Josh halted, tracing a finger over Tyler's spit covered lips, "Shh baby, remember, you're the one who wants to keep this a secret."

Tyler whimpered, trying his hardest to be quiet as Josh nibbled on his neck and kept a steady pace in and out of him.

 

"I'm close" Tyler choked out as Josh began pumping faster, hitting spots that made Tyler see stars.

"You've been so good today" Josh whispered, his hands on either side of Tyler's hips to pace his thrusts, "You can cum whenever you're ready baby"

"R- really" Tyler whimpered. He could feel Josh's smirk behind him, "thank you," he practically shivered from the pleasure. He felt his legs weakening below him, biting down on his tongue as hard as he could, Tyler still couldn't restrain himself from crying out in satisfaction.

"Mm you're a loud one aren't you" Josh breathed, his hand now resting on Tyler's neck.

 

Biting down even harder this time on his bottom lip, Tyler threw his head back and let out a tasteful moan, followed by heavy breathing and hushed whimpers.

"f fuck" he choked, as Josh spun him around so they were face to face.

"you look so pretty" Josh spoke, staring at Tyler's pink cheeks, his soft-wet lips, big brown eyes, almost unaware of his surroundings, in awe. After what felt like hours of transfixion, Josh abruptly shook himself out of his trance, "Now- clean yourself up" he spoke, quietly but with a seemingly harsh manner, while unlocking the stall door.

 

A few short minutes later, Josh was met outside the stall by a still flushed and discomposed Tyler.

“J-osh” Tyler stood frozen staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

“They look so good on you, baby,” Josh spoke as he made his way towards Tyler. “You look so pretty with my marks on you, baby boy”

Tyler reached his hand to touch his neck, but before he could, Josh pulled it away, and used it to guide his mouth back to Tyler's neck, softly kissing the bruises he had left behind.

“You’re so pretty baby,” he whispered once more. "Now they're gonna know you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> tried something a little different with this one


End file.
